I love you, I always will
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS Post 8x07 fic. 'Les lumières éclatantes des néons défilaient derrière la vitre du taxi.' GSR


**N/A** : Alors, à l'origine, j'étais partie pour écrire une fic bien guimauve. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme me l'a fait remarqué ma Nath adorée. Je suis une Angoisse Queen et très très fière de l'être. Mais si vous me lisez, vous savez sans aucun doute maintenant que même si j'adore les écrire en détresse, je les aime trop pour ne pas inclure une dose d'amour au passage, donc no worries (ne vous inquiétez pas).

Fic totalement basé sur le **8x07 :** **« Goodbye and Good Luck »**, qui m'a bien sûr brisé le cœur, et qui a rendu ma muse dépressive. Ce qui fait que je suis encore plus fan d'angoisse qu'avant XD (ça veut tout dire mdr).

Probabilité que la fin de ma fic puisse arriver dans le show : nule. Est-ce que je m'en préoccupe ? Non plus, j'en ai rien à faire lool. Les fics sont là pour ça après tout, et c'est la fin que j'aurais souhaité pour eux.

J'ai inséré beaucoup de morceaux de la lettre que l'on entend à la fin de l'épisode dans cette histoire, mais je les ai mis en anglais, parce qu'on ne PEUT PAS ME DEMANDER de la mettre en français lool. Je suis trop amoureuse de la vo pour ça, trop amoureuse de cette lettre aussi, et de Sara, et de Jorja, et du GSR. Donc j'en ai fais une traduction, que je vous met maintenant, pour ceux qui ont vraiment du mal ;)

**Traduction de la lettre :**

_Gil, tu sais que je t'aime. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours aimé. Dernièrement, je ne me suis pas sentit très bien. Pour dire la vérité, je suis fatiguée. Dans le désert, sous cette voiture cette nuit là, j'ai réalisé quelque chose et je n'ai pas été capable de m'en débarrasser.  
Depuis que mon père est mort, j'ai passé presque ma vie entière entourée de fantômes. Nous étions comme de proches amis et, dans le désert, il m'est apparu qu'il était temps pour moi de les enterrer.  
Je ne peux pas le faire ici. Je suis tellement désolé._

_Peu importe combien j'ai essayé de le combattre, j'ai le sentiment que je dois partir. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Si je ne le fais pas, j'ai peur de m'auto détruire, et pire, que tu sois là pour voir ça arriver._

_Porte toi bien. Sache que j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de rester. Sache que tu étais le seul et unique pour moi. Tu vas me manquer de tout mon être. Notre vie ensemble a été la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai eu l'impression d'être chez moi._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Adieu (au revoir ??!)._

**Genre :**Angoisse angoisse angoisse. Et romance bien sûr :)

**Spoilers : Très gros pour la fin du 8x07**

**Rating :**T

* * *

**I love you, I always will**

* * *

Les lumières éclatantes des néons défilaient derrière la vitre du taxi.

Dans une autre ville à cette heure de la nuit, la circulation aurait sans aucun doute été beaucoup plus fluide, et les couleurs vives des casinos n'auraient été que des traînées de rouge, de jaune et de bleue sous les yeux de Sara.

Mais pour Las Vegas, la nuit commençait.

Et pour Sara, le monde s'effondrait.

Les voitures se suivaient en files unies sur les voies du Strip, à une allure qui lui permettait de jeter un dernier regard à ces bâtiments qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir tous visité au moins une fois au cours des sept dernières années. Pas dans l'espoir de devenir riche ou de trouver le grand amour. Car Sara avait trouvé le grand amour bien avant Vegas, et ces bâtiments n'étaient plus synonymes que de mort pour elle, à présent.

Avant, ils avaient été synonymes de justice.

'Avant'. C'était le mot clé. 'Mort', aussi.

L'envie de rendre justice aux victimes avait été sa motivation principale lorsqu'elle avait choisi ce métier. A quoi bon continuer lorsque vous réalisiez que vous étiez inutile ? C'était comme la proverbiale aiguille perdue dans cette botte de foin. Elle retirait les bouts de pailles un à un, et après des années de travail acharné, la botte n'avait toujours pas diminué, et l'aiguille demeurait introuvable.

_Lately, I haven't been feeling very__ well. Truth be told, I'm tired_

_I'm afraid I'll self destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen_

A défaut de pouvoir la brûler, c'était elle qui se consumait.

Sous les braises douloureuses de son passé, le feu brûlant du présent.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Car elle n'était plus seule. Grissom lui avait permit d'enfin découvrir ce que le mot 'heureuse' voulait dire, et il était inconcevable pour elle de l'entraîner dans sa chute. Elle avait passé trop d'années à ignorer son passé, à bâtir des murs immenses entre elle et ses souvenirs.

Malheureusement, dans le désert, les murs s'étaient fissurés. Tout s'effritait, et souvenirs et émotions ressurgissaient d'une réalité lointaine, la plongeant dans une mélancolie malsaine, la terrassant d'une fatigue qui lui semblait insurmontable.

C'était pourquoi elle fuyait. Ou partait au combat. Elle était incapable de déterminer la nature exacte de son action. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais pris une décision aussi douloureuse.

Pour ce qui était du geste, il n'était pas totalement nouveau.

Le regard perdu sur les éclats colorés qui se succédaient, elle se souvint de cette nuit d'hiver, à San Francisco, alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans.

_Since my father died, I spent almost my entire life with ghosts. __We've been like close friends_

Elle était sortie par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle avait dû donner son walkman à une des autres filles avec qui elle partageait la chambre pour acheter son silence, parce qu'elle l'avait réveillée en descendant du lit superposé. Son walkman était l'une des seules choses qui lui restait_d'avant, _une chose à laquelle elle s'était souvent accrochée désespérément, les yeux fermés, se perdant dans les mélodies, oubliant l'espace de quelques minutes le monde autour d'elle.

Mais Hannah avait menacé d'aller réveiller les adultes, et toute la maison. Alors Sara lui avait donné son walkman, avant d'attraper le sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille et cacher sous son oreiller, et s'était glissée par la fenêtre.

L'air était glaciale, et chaque respiration brûlait douloureusement ses poumons, puis embuait la nuit à la sortie de ses lèvres. Son manteau était miteux et pas assez épais pour la protéger du froid, qui l'entoura et la pénétra en moins de deux minutes.

Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Elle ne supportait plus sa vie. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle était ballottée de mains en mains, et elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Il était temps pour elle de retrouver William.

Vivre avec son frère drogué serait toujours mieux que de vivre pour n'être qu'un fardeau pour l'ensemble de la société. Le fait qu'il habite à New York (au dernière nouvelle, qui remontait à plus de trois mois) à plus de trois mille miles n'était pas suffisant pour la décourager, alors ce n'était pas une nuit un peu froide qui allait le faire.

Elle avait tout prévu. Elle s'était renseignée sur le prix des bus, et avait économisé tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en accumulant les petits boulots, pour pouvoir payer le voyage, le taxi de départ compris.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau pour essayer de les réchauffer un peu. Arriver à destination, elle appela la compagnie de taxi, et attendit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était dans le véhicule. Exactement comme elle s'y trouvait, vingt-trois ans plus tard.

Elle se souvint combien elle avait été naïve à l'époque. Elle n'avait jamais rejoint New York, bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas été plus loin que le guichet pour acheter son premier billet de bus, actuellement. Elle avait attendue le reste de la nuit cachée dans l'ombre d'une poubelle, luttant contre le froid mordant, se récitant ses tables de multiplications pour rester éveillée –elle était très douée à l'école, elle connaissait parfaitement le sens du mot 'hypothermie' et ses conséquences- jusqu'à ce que le premier employé arrive. Et il n'avait pas voulu lui vendre de ticket. Parce qu'elle était mineure et non accompagnée, et qu'elle devait avoir une mine inquiétante, car dans l'heure qui suivait, elle était au poste de police, une assistante sociale en route.

Mais Sara se souvenait surtout de l'espoir qui l'avait envahi dans le taxi, alors que le chauffage de la voiture commençait à faire son effet. Pendant quelques instants, elle s'était véritablement autorisée à penser qu'elle s'en sortirait.

_I__t was time for me to bury them_

Quel espoir lui restait-il à présent ?

Celui que son voyage, quel qu'il fut, l'aiderait à retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu, ou à se débarrasser de ce qui l'étouffait ?

_Our life together was the only home I've ever really had_

Qu'elle reviendrait chez elle ? Pas à Las Vegas, non. 'Chez elle' signifiait avec Gil.

L'espoir douloureux qui lui pardonnerait un jour son départ.

Ses yeux embués glissèrent vers ses mains, et les doigts de sa main droite vinrent jouer avec l'anneau surmonté d'une pierre qui entourait son annulaire gauche.

_Gil, you know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever._

_« Il te faut une bague. »_ avait-il dit, alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de leur respiration après une rencontre charnelle particulièrement passionnée. C'était impressionnant l'intensité de l'excitation qu'une demande en mariage –acceptée- pouvait provoquée. L'assouvissement du désir n'en était que plus délectable, si vous leurs aviez demandé leur avis.

Elle avait reposé sa tête sur son épaule, entrelaçant leurs jambes, non désireuse de mettre fin au contact de leur corps, se fichant bien de la moiteur de leur peau.

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de bague pour savoir que je suis ta fiancée_, » avait t-elle ronronnée, à nouveau perdue dans son regard, qui était toujours assombri.

Il avait attrapé sa main gauche, qu'elle avait posé sur son torse, sentant les battements de son cœur qui commençaient à ralentir sous sa paume, et l'avait portée à sa bouche, avant d'embrasser l'endroit où devrait –pourrait- se trouver une bague. Puis, sans lâché sa main, ses lèvres avaient retrouvés les siennes, avec tendresse et passion, et elle s'était laissé happé par le baiser. Ce fût une légère sensation de frottement sur son annulaire qui la fit ouvrir les yeux et mettre fin à l'échange.

Une bague, sobre mais magnifique, était à présent visible autour de son doigt. Après un l'instant de choc initial, elle leva la main pour l'observer à la lumière, le cœur gros, une boule d'émotions coincée dans la gorge, alors qu'il suivait sensuellement la ligne de son cou avec sa langue.

« _Tu n'en as pas besoin, mais tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait de te voir la porter… _» susurra t-il dans son oreille, et un frisson traversa l'ensemble de son corps. Elle lui aurait bien répondu que si, elle savait _parfaitement_l'effet que ça lui faisait, mais ses lèvres furent trop occupées à glisser à nouveau contre les siennes, sa main gauche –bague comprise - s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux.

_Know that you were my one and only_

Elle sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'elle était montée dans le taxi. A présent, elles avaient un goût salé, et ce fut la seule chose qui la fit réaliser qu'elle pleurait. Mais elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer ses joues.

Doucement, elle fit glisser la bague hors de son doigt, avant de plonger la main droite dans la poche de sa veste, et d'en ressortir la chaîne qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter. Elle l'ouvrit, et la passa dans l'anneau. Lorsqu'elle l'attacha autour de son cou, la cachant ensuite sous son t-shirt, elle pria pour que Gil ressente combien elle le gardait près de son cœur, à chaque seconde qui passait.

Assis au volant à l'avant, Stephen Andrews lançait régulièrement des regards dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

Après plus de dix-sept ans à exercer le métier de conducteur de taxi à Las Vegas, il avait plus d'une fois eu l'occasion d'avoir des passager en larmes sur sa banquette arrière. Vegas était cruelle, et pouvait vous dépouiller de tout ce que vous possédiez, jusqu'à votre âme si vous ne faisiez pas attention.

Essayer de lire les gens qui montaient dans son taxi étaient devenus une sorte de tic, et il savait que c'était le métier qui faisait ça. Mais il avait surtout apprit à ne pas ouvrir sa bouche, sauf si c'était le passager qui amorçait la conversation.

Mais la femme qui se trouvait à l'arrière dégageait une telle aura brisée et désespérée qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes collés en flots continus, mais discret, sur ses joues, après à peine cinq minutes de trajet. En la voyant tripoter son annulaire, il fit deux hypothèses : Soit elle s'était faite larguée, soit elle était tellement fauchée qu'elle allait être obligé de vendre sa bague, mariage ou fiançailles, ils n'avait pas une super vision non plus.

« On a perdu aux jeux, ma p'tite dame ? » lui demanda t-il finalement d'un ton compatissant, sans aucune note de moquerie ou mépris.

_I c__an't do that here. I'm so sorry_

Elle ne chercha même pas à rencontrer son regard dans le rétroviseur, ses yeux se reportant à nouveau sur le paysage qui défilait, comme elle l'avait fait une bonne partie de la course.

« On peut dire ça, oui… » répondit-elle après un moment de silence, sa voix basse teintée d'une tristesse incommensurable.

Car Sara avait belle et bien l'impression qu'au jeu de la vie, elle venait définitivement de perdre.

* * *

'…_I love you. I always will.  
Goodbye.'_

La fin du dernier mot avait bavé.

Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, assise dans la pénombre de leur salle à manger, s'appliquant à l'écriture de sa lettre, une larme glissant sur sa joue malgré tous ses efforts.

Seule.

La larme avait dû finir par plonger dans le vide, avant d'atterrir sur le papier, diluant l'encre de ce dernier mot. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait essuyé du bout du doigt, créant une traînée bleuâtre et humide sur le papier blanc.

Mais Sara n'était pas n'importe qui d'autre, et elle avait passé trop de temps à prélever des preuves pour faire un geste aussi ridicule. Elle avait dû utiliser un mouchoir, ou tout simplement un bout de son t-shirt, pour aspirer la goutte.

Mais la trace de son passage sur la lettre était toujours visible. Et ce fut presque ce détail plus qu'autre chose que le brisa totalement.

Combien de fois avait-il relu sa lettre ? Il aurait été incapable de donner un nombre approximatif. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait, tout son monde s'était assombri autour de lui, l'entourant d'un silence pesant et insupportable.

Et la torture mentale et émotionnelle avait débuté.

La partie la plus incrédule et en dénie de lui hurlait que ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement _impossible_. Sara ne pouvait être partie comme ça voyons, elle n'avait aucune raison de partir. Ils étaient ensembles depuis plus de deux ans, vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, étaient fiancés, et avaient même un chien. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans préavis avec une simple lettre laissé à la réceptionniste du labo.

Et pourtant…

Il revoyait son sourire fatigué. Les cauchemars, qu'il n'avait plus été capable de voir depuis son changement d'équipe, mais qui n'avaient pas disparus pour autant. L'intensité avec laquelle elle se plongeait dans ses enquêtes, s'identifiant parfois même avec les victimes. Ou bien son air détaché et blasé, car ce n'était qu'un crime de plus, un mort de plus. Pas le premier, ni le dernier.

Ou avait-il échoué ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de réaliser qu'elle était entrain d'emprunter une spirale descendante ?

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Et dans cette situation, ils avaient tous deux jouer leur rôle.

Il avait vu, ou du moins _sentit_ dans ses entrailles que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis son retour, de plus en plus au fil des jours. Mais elle continuait de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien, ou irait bien bientôt. Et après tout, elle était en vie, à ses côtés, non ? Il ne l'avait pas perdu, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas la croire ?

Il aurait dû insister plus. Elle avait parfaitement réussi à le conforter dans sa bulle de dénie, par un procédé simple qui consistait à masquer ce qui n'allait pas. Sara le connaissait mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais connu au cours de sa vie, elle détenait les clés de ses émotions (et de son cœur bien sûr, il n'était même pas utile de le préciser), et si elle avait voulu lui cacher la profondeur de ses problèmes, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait réussi…

Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher une culpabilité déchirante de le posséder. Il aurait dû voir qu'elle sombrait. Il se rendait d'ailleurs compte qu'il l'avait su depuis le début, quelque part. Mais il était plus rassurant et facile de ne pas affronter ce problème, parce qu'il voulait simplement profité du fait qu'elle était vivante.

Elle avait essayé de lui parler plus tôt au cours de la journée. Il ne l'avait pas poussé à continuer. Elle était venu l'embrasser, de façon presque désespérée réalisait-il à présent, au milieu du labo. Et il ne l'avait pas suivi. N'avait pas chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Du moins pas avant plusieurs minutes, alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettait douloureusement en place.

Et puis il y avait eu la lettre. La lettre dont les mots s'étaient glissés dans sa poitrine, s'insinuant dans son cœur, avant de se mettre à le ronger de l'intérieur, comme une vague d'acide.

Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le blesser. Durant une de leur conversations très sérieuses au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait une fois avoué avoir entendu la confession qu'il avait fait au docteur Lurie, quatre ans auparavant. Et elle avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que jamais elle ne le ferait souffrir, tant qu'elle pouvait tout faire pour l'éviter. Pour qu'elle arrive au point de devoir partir en lui laissant une lettre, alors que la peur de la voir s'éloigner de lui après lui avoir fait découvrir le goût de la vie avec elle était sa plus grande angoisse, cela prouvait plus que tout combien elle souffrait.

Et il savait que la douleur mêlée de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant devait être décuplées pour elle.

Comment pouvait-il la laisser partir comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux déchirés et accablé de souffrance, chacun de leur côté ? Comment pouvait-il rester assis derrière son bureau, à fixer les mots qu'elle avait inscrit sur ces deux feuilles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se gravent à jamais dans son esprit et dans son cœur, sans rien faire ?

La réponse était simple : Il ne pouvait pas.

Il savait qu'elle reviendrait, que ce soit dans une semaine, un mois, six mois ou même plus. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas une lettre d'adieu qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Mais il lui semblait impensable qu'ils se séparent pour une durée indéterminé sur une telle note de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Il avait déjà subit les conséquences d'un tel acte, près d'un an plus tôt.

Et s'il y avait une leçon qu'il en avait tiré par dessus tout de cette expérience, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimé la valeur et l'importance des adieux, même s'ils n'étaient pas définitifs.

Alors, pliant la lettre et la rangeant soigneusement dans un tiroir de son bureau, il glissa ensuite la main dans sa poche pour se saisir de ses clés de voitures, et sortit de la pièce sans perdre une seconde de plus.

* * *

_Know that I tried very hard to stay_

Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine pour essayé de faire disparaître un froid qui n'avait rien avoir la température du hall d'embarquement, Sara fixait de ses yeux brumeux les pistes de décollage qui s'étendaient derrière les grandes vitres sans les voir réellement.

Les annonces régulières qui provenaient des haut-parleur, le bruit de la foule, les cris ou les rires des enfants qui s'élevaient parfois du lot, tout se mêlait et se confondait, pour ne plus former qu'un amas de sons indéfinissables, qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, ne faisant qu'accentuer le malaise qui prenait lentement mais sûrement possession d'elle. Ses jambes se transformaient en coton, des fourmis envahissaient ses doigts, son estomac se changeait en plomb, et chaque respiration qu'elle prenait était pénible et douloureuse.

A chaque seconde qui passait, la certitude du fait qu'il avait dû lire la lettre à l'heure qu'il était s'accentuait. Et cela lui était insupportable.

Elle l'avait écrite une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'il était à New York sur son enquête avec le FBI. Elle était revenue d'une nouvelle affaire particulièrement éreintante, et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentit en retrouvant la maison vide et sombre n'avait fait qu'accentuer son mal être. Et elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait plus repousser son passé et ses problèmes plus longtemps. Si son état d'esprit ne s'améliorait pas, ne serait-ce que légèrement, dans les jours qui venaient, elle devrait prendre la décision de partir. Et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être du voyage, parce que c'était un combat contre elle même qu'elle devait mener.

Alors, après avoir nourrit le chien, elle avait pris deux feuilles de papier blanc, son stylo plume, et s'était installée à la table de la salle à manger, la seule lumière provenant des petites lampes au dessus des plaques de cuissons, dans la cuisine.  
Elle avait cru qu'il lui faudrait des heures pour poser sur papier ce qu'elle ressentait, car tout était tellement embrouillé en elle. Mais en réalité, il lui fallu moins de quinze minutes pour l'écrire, les mots glissant hors d'elle tel un poison étant aspiré hors d'une morsure. Processus qui était à la fois libérateur et affreusement douloureux. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments de vive voix.

Mais elle ne pourrait jamais.

Pas quand elle connaissait chaque trait de son visage, chaque modification de son expression, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient de telle ou telle façon en fonction de ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait trop souvent eu l'occasion de le voir en pleine souffrance, en particulier après son enlèvement.

Elle ne pouvait pas, ou elle ne partirait jamais.

Une larme était alors tombée sur la deuxième page, diluant l'encre du mot 'Goodbye'. Reniflant doucement, elle avait étiré la manche droite de son t-shirt, et avait aspiré la goutte.

Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas croyante, elle avait prié le ciel pour qu'elle n'ai jamais à lui donner cette lettre.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois où elle avait fait appel à une quelconque force supérieure, elle n'avait pas été entendue. Les seules fois où elle avait l'impression d'avoir ses prières exaucées, cela avait été en ce dimanche matin d'il y a deux ans, lorsque Grissom avait pour la première fois glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux et avait attiré ses lèvres vers les siennes. Et bien sûr, quelques mois plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux dans l'hélicoptère, et avait réalisé qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Etant donné qu'à présent, Gil devait avoir eu l'occasion de lire et relire sa lettre, il était clair qu'elle avait utilisé tout son cota de miracles.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, secouée par un frisson désagréable. La culpabilité se mêlait à présent avec force à la tempête d'émotions négatives qui l'envahissait déjà, et elle avait sincèrement le sentiment qu'elle allait bientôt s'effondrer sur place si elle ne se reprenait pas.

Prenant de profondes respirations, elle finit par rouvrir les yeux. _Les toilettes des femmes_, pensa t-elle. Aller se rafraîchir, s'isoler du bruit et de la foule.

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Elle repéra la porte avec l'écriteau 'WOMEN' et s'y rendit d'un pas qu'elle voulait assurer et stable.  
Elle utilisa les toilettes, et lorsqu'elle rejoignit le lavabo pour se laver les mains, sa propre mine, que lui renvoyait le miroir, suffit à la perturber encore plus.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et fatigués, son teint pâle et tiré. Et surtout, elle semblait incapable de se séparé de l'expression de tristesse indéfinissable qui déformait ses traits. Un nouveau souvenir flasha dans son esprit, un autre moment passé pelotonnés ensemble dans leur lit, un autre temps.

Ils étaient rentrés immédiatement du labo après qu'il l'ait trouvé dans la salle de repos, pleurant pour cette jeune femme qui était morte dans ses bras, à cause de ce tueur à qui elle avait tenu la main.

Ils s'étaient glissés entre les draps, et il l'avait serré avec force et tendresse entre ses bras, alors qu'elle se libérait enfin du poids de toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait accumulé, pleurant dans le creux de son cou. La sensation de ses lèvres près de son oreille, de ses doigts passant avec douceur dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, avait un pouvoir rassurant et réconfortant hors du commun.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, toujours majoritairement entrelacés, alors qu'elle lui racontait combien les yeux vides de Camie lui avaient rappeler ceux de son père. Parce qu'elle revoyait parfaitement la façon dont ses yeux étaient devenus vides eux aussi, cette nuit-là. Il l'avait écouté en silence, comme il le faisait toujours.

« _Mon dieu, je dois avoir une mine horrible…_ » rigola t-elle après un moment, mais son rire avait sonné creux bien sûr.

Il avait sourit tendrement, et levé une main vers son visage, glissant doucement la mèche qui barrait sa joue derrière son oreille, avant d'essuyer de son pouce une énième larme qui roulait sur sa peau.

« _Sara, que tu ries ou que tu pleures, tu es toujours magnifique à mes yeux…_ » avait-il murmuré, de son ton le plus sincère et doux, et il avait été impossible pour elle d'empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler, parce qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, et qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement.

Tout comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau au milieu des toilettes de cet aéroport, une main agrippée au lavabo, l'autre tremblante, placée devant sa bouche, paume vers le miroir.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait désespérément, et qu'il l'aimait désespérément, et qu'elle venait de briser leur cœurs à tous les deux.

_I'll miss you with every beat of my heart _

* * *

_Be safe_

L'aéroport de Las Vegas.

Comme tous les aéroports de toutes les grandes villes, il était immense, et possédait un nombre incalculable de destinations et de portes d'embarcations.

Il avait réalisé sur le chemin qu'elle pouvait être en route vers n'importe où. D'après Judy, Sara était partie à peine dix minutes avant qu'il ne vienne récupérer la lettre. Mais il avait ensuite passé plus de vingt-cinq minutes à ruminer ses pensées et à contempler, sous le choc, les morceaux éparpillés de son cœur sur le sol.

Elle pouvait avoir choisit d'aller n'importe d'où dans le pays. Pouvait même avoir décidé de changer de continent. Pouvait également avoir regardé les panneaux d'affichages, et choisi l'avion qui partait le plus rapidement possible, ce qui voulait dire qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle était déjà loin, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Mais au fond de lui, il _savait_ que sa première destination ne serait pas du hasard pur et simple. Elle lui avait écrit avoir passé pratiquement sa vie entière entourée de fantômes, et qu'elle voulait à présent les enterrer. Et il savait où ses fantômes les plus anciens et virulents avaient commencé à la hanter pour la première fois.

« Bonjour, pourriez-vous me dire quand était le dernier vol pour San Francisco ? » demanda t-il lorsqu'il arriva au guichet.

Son cœur battait déjà furieusement contre ses oreilles. Elle allait lui dire que l'avion était parti à peine vingt minutes plus tôt, il le sentait, c'était fini.

« Il y a près de deux heures. Le prochain part dans une demi-heure, l'embarquement ne devrais pas tardé à commencé. »

Le soulagement le traversa, premier sentiment positif depuis des heures, lui semblait-il. Deux heures plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir pris. Il acheta immédiatement un ticket pour le prochain vol, et dû se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'au hall d'embarcation, ou passé les détecteur de métaux sans se laisser fouiller.

Sur le chemin, son portable sonna, et une nouvelle rasade d'adrénaline fusa dans ses veines. Il décrocha sans regarder le nom.

« Sara ?? »

Un petit rire s'éleva immédiatement à l'autre bout de la ligne, et il soupira sous l'effet de la déception. « Catherine… » se corrigea t-il.

« Désolé, Gil, ce n'est que moi. » répondit-elle ironiquement. « Où diable es-tu passé ? Tu as disparu du labo, et nous sommes au milieu de notre service. Tu sais que je déteste ça quand tu pars sur le terrain sans prévenir personne, nous sommes une équipe après tout, nous- Tu es à l'aéroport ?! »

De toute évidence, elle avait entendu l'annonce d'un quelconque vol qui venait d'être diffusé. « Oui, Catherine, je suis à l'aéroport. » Se contenta t-il de répondre, cherchant des yeux le numéro du hall qu'il devait rejoindre, le trouvant enfin, et s'avançant à grand pas vers les détecteurs, se plaçant dans la file.

« Gil, sans vouloir être indiscrète ni rien, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour vous de partir en lune de miel, surtout sans préavis comme ça. Oui, je sais que vous êtes fiancés bien sûr, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne remarquerais pas la bague au doigt de Sara ? C'est tout de même mon métier. »

« Monsieur, veuillez coupez votre téléphone s'il vous plaît » lui demanda un employé, alors que son tour de passé était arrivé.

« Désolé Catherine. » lui lança t-il, avant de raccrocher, et de traverser le détecteur.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le hall d'embarquement pour San Francisco, son regard se mettant immédiatement à sonder la foule, le cœur battant à nouveau avec frénésie dans sa poitrine.

Il s'avançait, regardait tous les visages, cherchait désespérément la silhouette de Sara, un éclat de sa veste en cuire.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Il y avait un bon nombre de personnes qui attendaient le départ de l'avion, mais la grande majorité était assise sur les sièges, et Sara ne faisait pas partie de la foule.

L'acide lui brûlant le fond de sa gorge, il tourna à nouveau sur lui même, le regard à l'affût une main nerveuse et désespérée se glissant dans ses cheveux, les empoignant durement.

Et son cœur manqua un battement.

Sara venait d'apparaître. Elle était à moitié tournée, refermant la porte des toilettes derrière elle, mais il aurait pu reconnaître la forme de son corps n'importe où.

Lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face, elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais il eut le temps de sentir son cœur se briser un peu plus (si c'était possible) face à l'image qu'elle offrait.

Elle venait de pleurer, beaucoup. Et n'avait toujours pas arrêter, pouvait-il immédiatement deviner, bien qu'elle essaie visiblement de se contenir.

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur lui.

Elle s'arrêta net, et le temps en fit de même.

Une multitude d'émotions défilèrent à une vitesse impressionnante sur son visage, le choc pure et simple, l'incrédulité, l'énervement, la gène et la culpabilité, mais finalement, se fut la détresse qui s'imposa, et il sentit son cœur implosé sous la vague d'émotions qui le secoua à cet instant.

Il aurait été incapable de dire qui fit le premier pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que moins de cinq secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle passant désespérément ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il enroulait les siens autour de sa taille avec ferveur, se serrant et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si la Terre s'écroulait sous leurs pieds.

Et puis soudainement, elle se décolla de lui, tentant de le repousser, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Griss ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix brisée, essayant de toute évidence d'avoir l'air en colère, mais il refusait toujours de la lâcher.

« Parce que j'ai lu ta lettre ? » répondit-il, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas une réponse particulièrement pertinente. Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle venait de subir un coup de poignard, et il s'en voulu immédiatement. Il était clair qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'elle se culpabiliserait pour être partie ainsi.

« Sara… » murmura t-il doucement, glissant une main sur sa joue humide, son ton la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, une tempête houleuse envahissant son regard. « Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû- »

« Non. » le coupa t-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu n'as absolument _rien_ fait de mal, Gil. Le problème vient de moi, uniquement de moi. »

Une boule douloureuse lui obstruait la gorge, et sa voix fut rauque lorsqu'il parla : « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu sais que je t'aurais soutenu dans n'importe lesquelles de tes décisions, n'est-ce pas ? Ton bien-être est la seule chose qui m'importe, Sara. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, secouant à nouveau la tête, et il embrassa sa joue, aspirant une larme qui venait de s'échapper de ses paupières fermées. Puis il glissa de nouveau ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant douloureusement son odeur, et elle agrippa sa chemise entre ses doigts, le visage caché dans son cou.

La voix annonçant le début de l'embarquement se fit alors entendre, et leur deux corps se tendirent. Il dû faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l'entraîner loin de ce hall dans la seconde qui suivit, la gardant jalousement près de lui pour les cinquante prochaines années.  
Il la sentit redresser légèrement la tête, et il fit de même, accolant leurs joues.

« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire, Griss… » murmura t-elle dans son oreille. « Ou je ne m'en sortirais jamais… »

La boule dans sa gorge s'était transformée en brique, et la douleur s'était également insinuée sous ses paupières fermées. « Si tu as besoin de moi, pour quoi ce soit, je peux… »

« J'ai toujours besoin de toi. » le coupa t-elle doucement. « Mais je dois faire ça toute seule. »

Nouvelle annonce.

« Dis moi que tu reviendras… » chuchota t-il.

Elle se décolla de lui, liant leur regards. Elle glissa une main sur joue, essuyant la traînée humide qui parcourait sa joue, et lui offrit un sourire triste, mais véritable.

« Je reviendrais. Je te le promet. » lui dit-elle doucement. Il hocha lentement la tête.

Sara jeta un regard derrière son épaule, notant qu'ils étaient pratiquement seuls dans le hall à présent. L'hôtesse lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage était déformé par une expression de tristesse inégalable, et elle dû faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas simplement se perdre dans la chaleur de ses bras, oubliant le monde autour d'elle, pour plus ne voir que lui, ne sentir que lui, lui, lui, uniquement lui.

Alors, comme elle l'avait fait une heure plus tôt, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa. Sauf que cette fois, il répondit pleinement et totalement au baiser, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec passion, se perdant l'un dans l'autre, le monde s'évaporant bel et bien autour d'eux l'espace de quelques instants bénit et douloureux. C'était un baiser dans lequel souffrance et promesses se mêlaient, chacun tentant de prouver à l'autre qu'ils traversaient cette épreuve ensemble, même si la distance physique les séparerait, et qu'ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient.

Elle finit par se décoller de lui, leurs regards liés, et il la lâcha, contre sa volonté la plus profonde. Mais il la laissait partir, parce qu'il comprenait.

Parce qu'il la comprenait.

Elle garda leur regards soudés jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fit impossible de faire autrement que de se retourner pour composter son billet.

Elle traversa la porte d'embarquement sans un regard en arrière.

L'hôtesse fit les derniers appels, qu'il ignora totalement, allant se placer devant la vitre, derrière laquelle il pouvait voir l'avion dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent.

Il regarda l'appareil se mettre en position. Il le regarda rouler sur la piste, prendre de la vitesse, pour finalement s'envoler, perçant la nuit noire.

Il le regarda s'éloigner et s'éloigner encore, et inconsciemment, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, lorsqu'il sentit un bout de papier sous les doigts de sa main droite. Il le sortit de sa poche, et le déplia.

Et sur ce bout de papier blanc légèrement froissé, quatre mots à l'encre bleue étaient inscrits.

_PS : Wait for me._

The End (mais pas celle du GSR)

* * *

**N/A** : 'Wait for me' ça veut dire 'Attends moi', hein, pour les allergiques de l'anglais :p Mais dans la continuité de la magnifique lettre écrite par Jorja, je ne pouvais PAS écrire le PS en français.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. J'ai personnellement pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si je n'avais pas pleurer comme ça à écrivant depuis le chapitre de séparation dans Les Larmes de l'Ange lol.

Le GSR continuera de vivre et d'exister à jamais dans le cœur des fans, parce qu'ils sont magnifiques, et fait l'un pour l'autre, même séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

Ne perdez pas espoir et foi en eux, mes chéris. Je vous adore.


End file.
